


Personnel file: Doctor Impulse, SCP: 307

by Rose_Icosahedron



Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron
Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Object Class: Safe

Containment procedure:

SCP-307 is to be kept under SCP-307-1 desk drawer or coat at all times. Any D-class personnel that identify SCP-307 need to inform find and inform Dr. Impulse immediately. Any unauthorized personnel that comes in contact with SCP-307 will be swiftly terminated.

SCP-307-1 is to stay on site premises at all times. Requests made by SCP-307-1 to leave Site-█ are denied. Any family members and friends of SCP-307-1 are told he has passed.

Description:

SCP-307 is a used and slightly damaged generic ballpoint plastic pen. A silicon white bunny is attached the top portion of the barrel. The yellow plastic barrel has a small potion of white and purple text that has been scratched out.

SCP-307 has the ability to exacerbate specific personality traits of anyone who comes in contact with it. Anyone who does is immediately classified as SCP-307-1.

Effects of SCP-307 are not noticeable at first, but become increasingly more clear as SCP-307-1 will exhibit that trait to unhealthy extents.

Doctor [DATA EXPUNGED] Impulse is a Keter-class humanoid specialist and researcher at Site-█. He is the current user of SCP-307. Notably works hours on end without many breaks and can go several days without sleeping if need be. Has been overworking himself to the point where he would pass out for several days, only to wake up and get working again. Needs to be reminded frequently to take a break. His tendencies to work hours on end were likely caused by SCP-307 as other traits about him stayed the same. He has been also labeled as SCP-307-1 because of this.

Before being in contact with SCP-307, Dr. Impulse has been shown to be highly motivated and compassionate of his job and position in the foundation. He is the current main researchers of SCP-518, which has connections to Dr. Wondertainment. It is believed SCP-307 has originated from the group.

Any attempts to removed the pen from SCP-307-1 will resisted unless SCP-307-1 has been told it was authorized by by the O5 Council. Once the pen has been removed from SCP-307-1, any effects that it once had will immediately reverse. See Addendum.307.1


	2. Interview

Date: March 31, 2017

Interviewer: Dr. ████

Interviewee: Dr. Impulse

[Begin log]

Dr. ████: Please identify yourself for the log.

Dr. Impulse: [DATA EXPUNGED] Impulse, Researcher and humanoid Keter-class specialist at Site-█.

Dr. ████: How are you feeling today?

Dr. Impulse: Not too bad, got a couple of meetings later but its the same old. Though I need to ask, why are we having this interview, ████? I just had a psychological evaluation a couple days ago.

Dr. ████: This has no relation with the previous incident. Dr. Impulse, when was the last time you slept or taken time for yourself?

Dr. Impulse: Well that’s pretty obvious! I just slep-

Dr. ████: Doctor?

Dr. Impulse: I… don’t remember.

Dr. ████: Do you remember the last time you visited friends or family outside of the facility?

Dr. ████: When was the last time you had a full meal?

Dr. Impulse: This has to be ███’s doing.

Dr. ████: We have reason to believe it’s not. This has going on long before SCP-518 was transferred to Site-█.

Dr. Impulse: How long?

Dr. ████: You were like this when I got transferred here, so quite awhile.

Dr. Impulse: Then why of all the times do they decide to interview me now? Do you know how worried my friends must be? My fa-

Dr. ████: Impulse please-

Dr. Impulse: They must think I’m dead.

*Dr. Impulse attempts to leave the room, but was forcibly restrained by guards.

[End Log]

After this event, Class-A amnestics were administered to Dr. Impulse and temporarily contained at the site.

From 03/31/17 to 07/4/17, he was free to roam the facility under constant surveillance to see any anomalous behavior.

Addendum.307.1

Date: June 22, 2017

-Dr. Impulse is observed to be walking down the hallway while twirling a ballpoint pen in his hand (now identified to be SCP-307). -He bumps into Dr. ████, the pen falling to the ground. -Dr. Impulse doesn’t move and only stares at the pen. Dr. ████ tries to apologize, but Dr. Impulse pays no attention. -The researcher only stares and mutters, “It’s the pen, ████”. Promptly passing out onto the other researcher. -Fellow researchers state that he hasn’t slept in ██ days. Analysis has been done on the pen as per Dr. ████’s request, and was found to exhibit anomalous behavior. It was deemed by O5 Council to be safe. O5-██ has allowed Dr. Impulse to keep SCP-307 under his possession, with frequent monitoring.


	3. Level 4 Access Required

[Access Granted]

-Doctor [DATA EXPUNGED] Impulse must not leave the site at any cost, unless approved by O5 Council. If he does, he must be terminated on sight.

-Dr. Impulse has frequent encounters with SCPs that have a connection to Dr. Wondertainment. Further research needs to be done find any connection between the pen and the group, but seems highly likely at the moment.

-SCP-518 seems highly fond of Dr. Impulse and Dr. Tango, likely because they are the only members of the foundation to survive SCP-518’s “gameshow”. SCP-518’s connection with Dr. Wondertainment is also of concern.

-Both researchers are to remain under surveillance to see if there are any affiliations with Dr. Wondertainment.

-Dr. Impulse’s involvement with the site-wide breach of Site-77 on 09/22/19 is still under current investigation. However, it was concluded that he was influenced by SCP-███.

-It is still being decided among O5 Council if Dr. Impulse should be classified as a separate entity from SCP-307 as he has been influenced both by SCP-518 and SCP-███ and has displayed anomalous activities that SCP-307 is not capable of doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: chaggle on tumblr


End file.
